1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electronic card connector with fake card. The fake card can be inserted into an electronic card socket of the connector. The fake card and the electronic card socket define therebetween a space in which only one corresponding type of electronic card can be inserted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic card connector is often installed on an electronic terminal product such as a notebook computer, office machine, card reader, display, etc. An electronic card can be inserted into the electronic card connector for storing, recording or reading electronic data or connecting with the internet. The existent express cards include two different types of electronic cards with different sizes. In order to apply both specifications of electronic cards to the same electronic terminal product, an electronic card connector has been developed. The electronic card connector has an electronic card socket in which both types of electronic cards can be inserted to connect with corresponding terminals for activating the electronic cards.
However, the electronic card socket of the conventional electronic card connector has a width larger than or equal to the width of the largest electronic card which is allowed to be inserted into the electronic card socket. Therefore, when a smaller size of electronic card is inserted into the socket, at least one side of the electronic card is not supported or guided. As a result, when inserting the smaller electronic card into the electronic card connector, the electronic card is often biased. Therefore, the electronic card can be hardly smoothly inserted into the socket and activated. This will make the card reader unable to successfully read the data of the electronic card.